


They Hunt at Night

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is puppy chow, Dean's ready to give up, Lilith is a bitch, M/M, seeing true faces, times up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: Dean's nightmares are getting worse... Gabriel informs him that times almost up and they might not manage to save him.Dean has accepted this, but Sam is hell bent on keeping his brother out of it.Dean keeps telling himself, with Gabe there, Sam will be alright... and if he can keep his own promise, things will work out.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Treat for The Trickster [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/753126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	They Hunt at Night

Dean panted as he ran, the air burning in his lungs as the barking faded slightly behind him. Suddenly he stopped, a hellhound moving out in front of him, hackles raised and snarling. Dean stood for a few beats, looking at it. Suddenly he turned on his heel and ran back the way he came, the snarling following. Suddenly something tripped him. The hellhound pounced, pinning him down on the ground and ripping at him, ignoring his screams as blood sprayed everywhere.

"Dean," came a soft voice, a hand on his shoulder.

Dean woke with a start, looking up at the worried angel.

"I won't tell Sam," Gabriel said before Dean could start threatening. "I know those dreams start coming when you get close…"

Dean's mouth snapped closed as the anger turned to emotions he'd rather hide. "How long?" He asked, voice raw from sleep and definitely not from screaming in the dream.

"Days," Gabriel said softly. "I'd say probably two days."

Dean's jaw worked as he forced himself to swallow that information. "Oh," was all he trusted himself to say without his voice cracking.

Sam came in then. "Hey, Bobby's got something!"

Gabriel looked up in surprise.

"A way to find Lilith," Sam looked grim when he said it, but his eyes gleamed with hope.

Dean nodded and swung his legs off the bed. "Great. Let's get started."

Gabriel could sense the tension in Dean and tried, as he did, to lighten the mood slightly. He nudged him slightly with a grin. "Hey, why don't we just make a TJ-run, yeah? You know... some senoritas, cervezas…" 

Dean chuckled weakly. "Yeah.. uh, we could... What's Spanish for "donkey show"?"

Gabriel chuckled, knowing Sam was glaring at him for making light of this, but knew he was happy to see Gabriel and Dean laughing together.

Finally, Sam chuckled weakly and smiled. "So if we do save you... Let's never do that."

Dean nodded, his weak smile slipping away. He couldn't help but notice Sam had switched from 'when we save you' to 'if'. He didn't blame him, but it hurt knowing that his overly optimistic brother was losing hope, too.

"So, what do we need? Is it a spell? We doing it here or back at Bobby's?" Dean asked, getting up and packing his things. "Come on, Sam, talk to me."

"It's a ritual," Sam said. "Bobby said he'd start while we head over, by the time he's done "We'll know the damn street she's on", so we- Dean?" Sam moved forward slightly, worried by the sudden look of panic on Dean's face, Dean backed up, hand going for his gun on instinct but Gabriel caught his wrist.

"Dean," he said softly. "It's just an illusion… It's not real…"

Dean stared for a moment before relaxing slightly. "Right. Let's go." He pulled the keys out of his pocket, fiddling with them for a second before tossing them to Sam. "You drive."

Sam seemed shocked before a grin spread across his face. "Really?"

Dean just nodded and started taking bags out to the car. He didn't want to tell Sam that he was afraid he'd end up running them off the road or worse if he saw another 'illusion' while he was driving.

Gabriel moved to help with the bags, giving Dean a weak smile.

Dean found himself smiling back. After seeing what happened to the Sam in the alternate world, he was glad that Sam had the trickster angel. His Sam would be alright…

They got to Bobby's house, but Dean stayed in the car. “Can you give us a minute, Sammy? I need to talk to the angel.”

Sam raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Alright… don't take too long…" he moved to Bobby's house, pocketing the car keys.

Dean turned to face Gabriel. “You said that if I ended up going down, you’d storm the gates of Hell yourself.”

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Yeah… and I meant it. You know I would."

“Ya, well, forget that,” Dean said softly. “If I go down… when… I go down… I need you to promise me something. Promise me you’ll stay with Sam. Promise me you won’t leave him. If he’s alone, he might turn to Ruby, like the other timeline… Please, Gabriel… promise me…”

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Dean… I…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking at Dean again with his glowing eyes. "Alright. I promise… as long as you remember what I told you, too."

“Hold out,” Dean said. “Someone’s coming. I remember.” He relaxed a bit, knowing Gabriel kept his promises. “Alright, let’s get in there.”

"Sam isn't gonna like that you know…" Gabriel said softly.

Dean stopped, turning to face Gabriel again. “He’s never gonna know it was an option. You hear me?”

Gabriel sighed, but nodded. "Alright…" He reached out and squeezed Dean's shoulder. "You'll be alright… if not now, then soon enough. I promise."

Dean nodded and got out of the car, but Gabriel could tell he didn’t really believe it. He sighed and followed inside. Bobby showed them what he'd gotten, how to find Lilith, Sam was ready to head right back out the door and start hunting her.

"Whoa now, hold on," Dean said quickly.

Sam stopped, turning to face him. "What's the problem?"

Dean glanced around, as if it was obvious. "What's the problem? Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Azazel's word? He had nothing to gain by even telling us that. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her, unless you count your feathered boy toy going holy wrath on her which I'm sure will draw attention. We don't need another Raphael mess. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?"

"Ain't you just bringing down the room," Bobby grumbled with his usual grumpy tone.

"Yeah, well, it's a gift," Dean snapped back. "Look, just because I'm gonna die doesn't mean you have to… ok?"

"Okay," Sam said softly. "Fine, there's one way we can know for positive she's there and that we can kill her."

Dean looked up. He had heard this before. "Sam," he said warningly. "Don't."

"We have to summon Ruby," Sam plowed on.

"No, we don't!" Dean growled. "Messing with more demons is not gonna fix a demon problem! You know that! You _should_ know that!"

"But she would know," Sam said. "Besides, she has that demon slaying knife."

"Come on, man. She is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay? She told you that she could save me, huh – lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right – Lilith owns my soul! Your feather butt tells us more than she ever did!" Dean said.

Gabriel sighed softly. He hated seeing them fight about this. He knew what the outcome was in other timeliness, but he couldn’t see his own at all.

"We don't have time to argue about this," Sam tried to reason.

"Then stop bringing it up!" Dean raged on.

"Then give me another option, Dean!" Sam said, "I mean, I'm all ears!"

"Sam's right," Bobby put in.

"NO, DAMN IT!" Dean roared.

Bobby looks at him, surprised. They all look at each other for a few seconds.

"Just... no," Dean said softly. "We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again." He turned away, feeling their eyes on him. "If summoning Ruby is the only plan we have to save me, then… maybe I'm not worth saving."

Gabriel sighed softly and vanished with a flutter of feathers.

Dean glanced to where Gabriel had been and sighed. _Thanks for the support, feather butt…_

A moment later, Gabriel had reappeared. "She's there," he said simply.

"Lilith?" Sam asked, stepping closer. "Let's go."

"Still don't have a plan," Dean pointed out.

"We have Gabriel," Sam replied. "That's gotta mean something."

"Actually," Gabriel sighed, "you don't." Sam turned to him, worry written all over him. "That house is warded out the ass," Gabriel said with a shake of his head. "I can't get close. Even being on that street at all was hard."

"And like I said, we don't want him getting noticed again," Dean added, though he felt even worse about going in there without their only ace up the sleeve.

Sam took a deep breath, moving over to Bobby's spice hutch of spell components.

"Sam, stop," Dean said. "It's over."

Bobby stepped in front of Sam, his hand up. "Sam," he said softly. "What's your reason?"

"My reason?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You wanted to summon Ruby because you weren't sure if Lilith was there, now you do and you still want to summon her? What's your reasons?"

"She can kill other demons," Sam said again.

"She also killed your brother," Gabriel chimed in.

"So we use a devil's trap, get the knife from her, and use it on her, too," Sam said. "Win, win."

The room was silent for a long moment, the others all looking at him thoughtfully.

"A knife is not going to kill Lilith," a voice behind them all said. They all turned to see Ruby leaning on the door frame. "And without your mojo powered up, you're practically worthless, Sam."

"You're pretty damn ballsy to show up here," Dean said.

"I came to watch the show. Hellhounds feasting is practically as good as gladiator combats." Ruby held up a hand before any of them could start yelling. "I came because I can get you close. I can take out some of the wardings so your 'friend' can get in close."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. He didn't trust her… he never had but… something about her demeanor right now was bothering him more than usual.

"Give us the knife," Dean said.

"So you can use it on me? Fat chance," Ruby retorted.

"Call it insurance," Sam said. "A sign of good faith. Give us the knife and we'll know you're actually gonna take down the wards."

Ruby sighed. "And what do I get that says you won't turn on me?"

"The fact that you're still standing there and _not_ a pile of ash?" Dean suggested.

Ruby huffed, thinking it over before flicking her wrist as the blade appeared in it. "Good faith, then," she said. "Be there in one hour. The wards will be down."

Dean moved forward to take the knife, but he stopped short, eyes widening.

“What?” Ruby demanded.

“I know right?” Gabriel said.

“W… what exactly am I seeing here?” Dean asked, eyes on Ruby’s face.

“Demon’s true face,” Gabriel said.

“Huh,” Dean nodded. “Now that I see you clearly, you’re one ugly broad.” He moved forward again to take the knife from her. She vanished, but the knife clattered to the ground. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands. He moved to Gabriel. "Is this the real deal?"

Gabriel nodded. "Not sure if it will work on Lilith, but it'll kill your run of the mill demons."

Dean nodded. "If this goes sideways, you get him out."

"Dean," Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

"This is our last chance," he growled. "If this doesn't work, I'm already out of time. Don't worry about getting me out, because I'll be dead soon either way. But you," he looked Gabriel in the eye, willing him to listen. "You get him out of there."

Gabriel nodded. He moved over to Sam, floating up, he kissed Sam's forehead. To Dean, it almost looked like Sam glowed for a moment, Gabriel floated back down with a slight smile. "That should keep you safe if… I can't be there…"

"You think she won't do it?" Bobby asked.

Gabriel sighed. "I don't know, something about her today… I-"

A loud crash cut him off as Dean stumbled back, his eyes wide.

"Dean?" Sam asked, moving toward him.

Dean glanced at his brother and back to the angel. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Gabriel smiled weakly. "Now you know why angels in the bible always start with 'be not afraid', huh?" Dean could see his face, his golden eyes and brown hair, but he could see more than that.

"What the…?" was all Dean could manage.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked softly.

"He caught a glimpse of my true face," Gabriel explained. "Sorry for the scare."

As Dean watched, the other face faded away again. "Ya… no problem… just…" He looked to Sam. "How do you kiss _that?_ "

Sam blinked before laughing. "Are you asking for a demonstration?"

"No!" Dean said quickly. "Forget I asked."

Gabriel snorted, winking at Sam. A small part of him was sad that he couldn't show Sam his true face… but he knew, someday he'd figure out how.

They took the hour to prepare as best they could.

"Do you want me to fly you close, or are you gonna drive?" Gabriel asked.

Dean checked his watch. "Just fly us. If you have to poof out, I don't want my car left where you can't get to it."

Gabriel nodded and reached for their shoulders.

Dean blinked when he saw Bobby holding Gabriel's shoulder.

"Bobby? You-" Dean started.

Bobby looked at him. "Do I look like a ditch-able prom date to you?"

Sam smiled weakly.

Dean shook his head. "This isn't your fight, Bobby. Sam, Gabe, and I will handle it."

"The hell it ain't," Bobby growled. "Family don't end in blood, boy. Besides, I'm not backing out when you need me."

Dean shook his head slightly, looking to the angel. "Fine. We're wasting time."

Gabriel nodded before they all heard the flap of wings. Their guts all leached sharply, as if a hook behind their belly buttons had yanked, then there was a flash of bright color and they were falling.

Dean stumbled, catching himself. "What the hell?" He turned to the angel.

Bobby nearly face planted, being the least used to angel flying. "Balls," he muttered, limping slightly as he tried to walk off the vertigo.

Sam turned to Gabriel, more worried about him than upset. "What happened?"

Dean and Sam shared a look. The angel was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Dean demanded.

"Ruby must not have gotten rid of the wards," Sam reasoned, fighting back the panic in his chest. "He got us as close as he could."

A slight fuzz came across Sam's mind, he could only make out a few words "she…. ied… wards sti… can't get… don't trus…"

Bobby looked around the dark, empty street. "Are we doing this or are we running?" he asked gruffly.

Sam pulled out the knife. "We're here. May as well take a look around."

Dean shook his head. "I don't like this. We should leave."

Sam looked at him, his eyes determined. "We're going to save you."

Dean sighed, shaking out his shoulders. "Alright, fine."

Sam nodded, leading the way down the street. Dean, seeing the demon faces in all the people around them until one face made him stop short.

Sam stopped, looking at Dean in confusion.

"That's her," Dean whispered, pointing to a young girl in a white dress in a window. "That's Lilith…"

Sam's eyes widened. "A child? She's possessing a child?"

"Kids are freaking scary, man," Dean muttered. "But no doubt. That's her."

Sam shook his head. “Alright… let’s get in there…”

After blessing the sprinkler system to spray holy water to stop the other demons, they snuck in slowly. Sam found the young girl sleeping with her mother in the bedroom.

 _Do it,_ the woman mouthed frantically as Sam raised the dagger. Dean grabbed his arm as he was about to bring it down.

"Sam! It's not her. It's not her…" 

Sam dropped his arm, eyes wide. "Then where is she?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know, come on."

They gathered the family and moved them to the basement with Bobby.

"Keep them safe," Sam said as they closed the door and lined it with salt. 

They moved to the library to find Ruby standing there.

"Ruby, what the hell-" Sam started.

"That’s not Ruby!" Dean yelled, too late as she raised her hand and flung Sam against the wall. Dean landed on his back on the table.

"Ruby was a bad girl," Lilith said softly. "So I sent her far, far away." She moved to Sam slowly. "Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." She grabbed his chin, moving closer as if to kiss him.

Sam jerked his hand forward, driving the dagger into her chest. Lilith stilled, eyes wide, breath hitching to a halt in pain. Then she smiled as her eyes turned solid white. She took a step back, leaving Sam stuck to the wall. She looked down and pulled the knife out, looking at it curiously, calmly, as if she hadn't just found it in her own chest.

"Nice toy," she mused. "Not nearly enough, though." She moved forward, kissing him deeply.

Lilith pulled back. “Your lips are soft,” she said, smiling.

“You have me,” Sam said. “Let my brother go.”

Lilith looks at him with a smile. “Silly goose. You wanna Bargain, you have to have something I want. You don’t.”

Dean growled at her. “So, what’s the plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam. Become queen bitch?”

“I don’t have to answer to puppy chow,” Lilith said softly.

The grandfather clock in the corner began chiming midnight, and Dean could hear the dogs growling outside the doors. He tried to sit up on the table and caught a glimpse of them. His eyes widened.

“Sick ‘im, boys,” Lilith said.

The hellhounds rushed into the room, dragging Dean off the table where he hit the ground hard as they began tearing into him.

“No!” Sam shouted, trying to pull himself off the wall. “No, stop!”

Dean couldn’t hold back the shouts of pain, rolling over as he tried to get away from the claws and teeth.

"No!" Sam screamed.

"Yes," Lilith breathed as she raised her hand, a bright light filled the room.

Sam braced for whatever was about to hit him, but nothing happened. He looked around, Lilith's spell no longer holding him to the wall as the rune on his wrist tingled.

Lilith’s eyes widened. She held her hand up, trying to pin him to the wall again. “Back.” Nothing happened. She pushed her hand forward again, desperately. “Back!”

Sam stepped forward, a sleek silver blade seemed to appear in his hand. “Not this time,” he said, raising the blade. Lilith’s eyes widened even more before she looked up, opening her mouth and a column of smoke poured out in a loud scream and flew away. The blade seemed to disappear as his grip on it grew slack.

The body Ruby once inhabited fell to the ground beside Dean, who was no longer screaming in pain. No longer moving.

“No,” Sam said, the word ripped out of him. He dropped to his knees, scooping the bloodied mess of his brother’s body into his arms. “No…” Tears fell as he held his big brother, his green eyes wide and staring in death.

A soft sound of feathers, followed by a hand on his shoulder. "Sam…"

Sam looked up at his angel, the fears still falling. "Help him," he pleaded. "Gabriel, please…"

Gabriel knelt beside him, eyes soft. "You know I can't…" he said softly. "The hounds took him… I can’t bring him back…" He reached out, his hand brushing the tears from Sam's cheek. "I'm sorry…" He pulled Sam close, holding him tightly as he looked at Dean, seeing him trapped in chains, screaming wordlessly in pain to the void… in Hell.


End file.
